


Shattered

by Daily_Smiles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Drunk Driving, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, POV Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reader is scared, Reaper has feelings, Sad, death or almost death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles
Summary: It's been six rough years and this year you go pass your boundaries.(be careful this is a depressing story)





	1. 1. Its that day again

It was that day again. The day that left you with nothing but sorrow and a broken heart. The weather was cold, the sky was dark and seemed depressed almost as if it knew what day it was. It's been six years after the explosion that happened in Switzerland and took away the love of your life, Gabriel.

  
You still love him and maybe that's why you drink until you can't take anymore in that specific day. The day that usually ends with you getting drunk and vomiting the second you enter your apartment. Sometimes you still ask yourself how could you possible come home without getting caught driving with a lot of alcohol in your blood or without getting raped or robbed when you are all alone in the streets.   
  
So like every year before you went to a bar and started drinking. You don't know how it was possible, but even drunk you did always say no to the good looking men that would ask you for a one night standing.   
  
After the  Switzerland event you stopped talking to people, isolating yourself in a nutshell, living life like it was a curse, asking yourself why did that happened, crying until you fall asleep only to wake and cry again after realizing what your life became.   
  
At some point the bartender stopped giving you alcohol saying that you should go home. It made you angry, he didn't understand that there was no home anymore your home was your love, but your love its been dead for six years now. Yet you somewhat understood the bartender side of things, it's his job to give you drinks, yes, but he has to make sure that no one gets too drunk to cause problems at the bar.   
  
Leaving enough money to pay for your drinks you leave the bar. While making your way to your car you notice that it was starting to rain.  _ Great _ , you think to yourself,  _ that's just what I needed _ .

 

Entering in your car you turn on the engine, finding the perfect song on the radio you turn the volume up and pressing your foot on the accelerator you start to drive at top speed, not caring about where you were going.

 

Tears were running down your face because you don’t want to remember, remember the past that you promise to forget and move on.

 

The rain became so heavy that you couldn’t a see a thing, but that didn’t bother you because you just wanted to escape the hell that you were in.

 

You couldn’t stop crying screaming, all the pain you were felling made you feel sick and all you wanted was to end it all.

 

With all your rage you make a quick turn only to have your car slide and fall of some kind of hill. The car rolls down only to ended up upside down.

 

You open your eyes, but your vision is too blurry for you to see something, so you close your eyes again. You try to move your arms and your legs only to find out that you couldn’t, tears started to appear again.

 

You started to mentally kick yourself for being so stupid, all you wanted to do was to forget, but that looked like it was impossible. If you were going to die here alone just because of your stupidity you were somewhat fine with it because thinking on the good side of things maybe you were going to see Gabriel on the other side.

 

The sounds of the rain started to fade way in your ears, it was getting difficult to stay awake, so you just tried to let it happen by closing your eyes and imagining that you were in Gabe’s arms while he whispered sweet things in your ears and played with your hair.

 

The fact that you were almost unconscious made you incapable of listen someone doing their best to get you out of the car or feel the big trench coat that was wrapped around you when they finally got you out. 

 

You only do hear a deep creepy voice saying.

 

_ “You are not leaving me.” _


	2. A/N : Important Announcement : )

So when I posted this I thought that it would just another random fanfic. Then you guys started to leave kudos and beautiful comments. That made me reread my fanfic only to find misspellings and things that made no sense and I thought to myself  _'did they read the same fanfic as I'._ I was so confused about the support you guys were giving me, but I made a decission.  
  
Thanks to everyone that left kudos and comments ( Antioxidant, Blackwatch_Alice, Nathrezim and Blackened_Heart. I know I didn't reply to your comments, but read them the second they were posted and it is realy unusual of me not to reply to comments, but please consider this as a reply).

 

I decided that I will continue this fanfic, but I need to ask you some questions because I want you guys to be comfortable with what I am writting. So the questions are :

  1. Would you like to see the point of you of  Gabriel (Reaper)? (I don't know what other characters will be in this fanfic, for now it will be only Reaper and Reader.)
  2. Would you like to read some dreams of reader about the past? (like memories of Reader, probably Reader and Gabriel)
  3. Would you like to have smut in this fanfic? ( now there is only a BIG promble in this 1 - I never wrote smut, 2 - I don't feel too comfortable writting it, I think and 3 - it will depend of the way this fanfic will go.)



Feel free to give me advices. I make many misspellings, so I am sorry about that. Oh, and for last I would like you to say something if you feel like this story is starting to get boring or confused or is starting to repeat or you feel like it should happen in another way.  
  
Basically, all I wanted to say was a big thanks to everyone and I will continue this story, BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE ME SOME TIME TO DO THIS FANFIC. I will try to make this fanfic small and enjoyable for everyone (no promisses about the sad parts because my fanfics always have a lot of sadness in them, I don't know why, its just me I guess).  
  
Have a nice day/evening/night : )


	3. 2. Your shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reapers point of view on this whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes the 2 chapter (almost one month later). Hope you like it.  
> I used only on word in spanish (sorry that I didn't asked if I could use).  
> princesa - princess
> 
> I did Gabe pov using the pronouns he/him/his ect... (hope you don't mind that too, but I didn't feel like writing in 'I', it made the story weird in my head)

 

**_*Gabriel .P.O.V.*_ **

 

***4 years before***

 

_Gabriel was a change man, but not for the better. He became mostly known as Reaper, the mercenary that hunts the former overwatch agents._

 

_That’s what made him see you again, he did remember you and the relationship he had with you before the explosion, but he told himself to not let his feelings interfere in his job, Talon would not like that. He was no longer Gabriel Reyes, now he was Reaper, no longer human with feelings, but a shadow with no soul._

 

_So he went after you, according to Sombra’s information you have simple routines. That made you an easy target for him, just another simple kill and less a name on his hunting list. That was the plan, but not every plan goes how we want right?_

 

_The moment Reaper entered your apartment, using his wraith form to enter under the door, he knew something was wrong. All the curtains were closed, there weren’t any lights on and he couldn’t see or hear anyone._

_For a second he thought that he was mistaken and that you weren’t here, that Sombra give the wrong information, but then he concluded that somehow you may have found out that he was coming so you prepared yourself._

 

_If you really found out that he was coming after you he would be mad at himself because he thought it was going to be an easy job, but he wouldn't be surprised because he personally trained you, so you knew some tricks, you were one of the best Blackwatch agents after all._

 

 _Reaper moved with caution always making sure to listen carefully for any steps or any kind of movement. Suddenly his foot hit something, when he looked down he saw you laying on the ground near the table with a nock out chair at your right and bottle of whiskey with the label of ‘_ Black Lamb _’ at your left. You obviously drank too much he concluded._

 

_Your state was discusticing, there were big dark circles around your eyes, long tracks of tears that were still drying, droll was falling from your mouth, your shirt was all wet and you look like you didn't eat in a week._

 

 **‘Was this what you became?’** _Reaper angrily thought to himself_ **‘An alcoholic with problems dealing with normal life, disgusting. So much work for this. Useless thing’** _he kicked you and as expected you were far too gone to even do something._

 

_He pointed one of his shotguns to your head and murmured._

 

“Die.”

 

 _But before he could pull the trigger he heard your phone vibrate. He carefully looked at your phone, that was still madly vibrating on the  table. The name was_ ‘Amy’ _,_ **_‘_ ** **Was that a friend of yours?’** _he wondered for a second._

 

_He waited until the phone stopped vibrating. Then he looked at what was on the table, there was an old picture, he pick it up for better inspection. It was one picture of him with you in the middle of the christmas presents, the two of you were wearing matching sweaters, you were hugging him and kissing his cheek while he was trying to be serious, with his arms crossed and with a what supposed to be stoned face but with a cheese smile one it._

 

 **‘Why?’** _was the first thing that he could think of_ **‘You should have just moved on. This will only make you more useless and weak.’** _in his brain the words were supposed to have a hateful meaning, but the truth is that he was showing his concern for you._

 

_He hated this, he hated the fact that he was feeling again._

 

_When he placed the photo on the table again he noticed a little plastic bag with some kind of pills in side. When he picked it up to be able to have a closer look he realise that those were some kind of drugs._

 

“Isn't that great now. Killing yourself with alcohol and drugs.” _he grumbled to himself._ “Your making my job easier than I thought it would be.”

 

_He looked down at you and for some reason he ended up kneeling on the ground, taking one of his gloves off and checking if you were still alive. You still hand pulsation but it was a weak one._

 

_In that moment he made a something that he may probably would regret in the future. He picked your body and made is way to your front door._

 

_On the way there he notice that your TV from the living room was with a big crack, like you had throw something at it, and he doubted that it was an accident._

 

_Stepping out of your front door he looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He silently dropped your on the floor in front of one of your neighbor and knocked on your neighbor door._

 

 _Using is wraith form ability he moved away unnoticed. The only thing that he heard was a faith_ ‘Oh dear’ _from your neighbor._

 

_He told himself that he didn’t kill you because he wanted you to fight back, to show him that you could still protect yourself, but deep down he knew that the real reason he didn’t kill you was because he was still Gabriel Reyes. He knew that he still loved you and that he still hoped that one day he would have the chance to hold your body close to his and tell you how much he missed you and explain everything to you._

 

_After that he started to keep an eye on you. He ‘asked’ Sombra for some cameras so that he could put them in your apartment and see what was happening while he was away._

 

_When he found out that you were getting more drugs he personally killed the guy and made sure you would never do that again as for the drinking he started to take away some bottles that you had, but that didn’t stop you from getting more and more._

 

_Sometimes when you got drunk you couldn’t even make your way to your bed and there’s when Re- no Gabriel found himself going to your apartment to make sure you were alright and take you to bed, he even kissed your forehead once as a goodnight kiss and he smiled when you softly snuggled into covers with a angelic expression._

 

 _As time goes one he noticed a padron on your drinking, you would start to drink a lot more when the date of the_ _Switzerland explosion was coming close and after a few weeks you would start to drink less, but you would never stop. Knowing that padron_ _he made sure to always keep keep an eye on you especially in that day._

 

**_*Present*_ **

 

 _He knew that it was the_ _Switzerland explosion_ _day and that he should be taking care of you, but_ _Doomfist gave him a mission, it was an easy mission, they only needed to entry the building, kill everyone that would tried to stop him and extract the information they needed. The big problem was that it was in Russia._

 

_He tried to end the mission as fast he could, but not fast enough on his opinion._

 

_On the way back, he sat in one of seats and closed his eyes. He was so tired but he knew he had to still make sure you were okay._

 

_On his opinion he shouldn't remember anything from the past because it would only make him weak, but deep down he liked to remember the old memories._

 

_A old memory made his way to his mind._

 

******Memory Time******

 

_You were laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully with a faint smile on your face. He couldn't help but pet your hair, you looked beautiful in his eyes._

 

_In the middle of all the mess that Blackwatch and Overwatch were passing through you  were his only way out, his little angel, his only shelter on the dark times. You were his everything._

 

_He smiled when he saw your eyes slowly open, you were so cute in times like this. You look up at him with a sleepy smile on your lips._

 

“Morning.” _you mumbled._

 

“Morning, _princesa._ ” _he greeted making you blush to his satisfaction._

 

“Is it time to get up already?” _you asked burying your face in his neck._

 

“Probably, but I bet no one will care if we get a little bit late.”

 

“Gaaaabeeee, you know that we can't do that.” _you kissed his nose_ “You know we have important things to do.” _you kissed his lips._

 

“I know, but I just love to be with you, _princesa_ .” _without you everything is just hell to him, he thought._

 

“I love to be with you too.”

 

****** End ******

 

_A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts._

 

“Someone was more impatient than usually to end the job this time.” _the voice said._

 

_Opening his eyes he looked at the hacker’s eyes. Sombra was right in front of him with a teasing smile on her lips._

 

“Shut up.” _he growled._

 

“Oh, come on, it was so obvious. I wonder what are you hiding.” _she gave him a mischievous_ _look._

 

_Before he got the chance to say something else Doomfist entered the compartment._

 

“Sombra I need you to decode some of the information that we extracted.” _he demanded._

 

_With a low grumble Sombra left and much to his enjoyment she never talked to him again._

 

_When he finally got to Talon’s base he immediately went to his quarters. He need to change his bloody clothes and after that he needed to track your phone to find you. He wanted to make sure you were okay and that you got home safely, it wouldn't be the first time that he tracked your phone to check on you._

 

_There were times that he would just stop caring about you, promassing to himself that you didn't matter anymore, but those promesses were always broken by his curiosity and concern._

 

_According to the tracker on your phone you were at some random bar, probably drinking yourself to oblivion. He hated your habit to go to bars and drink until you can’t anymore, but he knew it was your way to try to forget him and just like him, you couldn’t forget._

 

_The light rain was his only companie as he made his way to the bar you were in. At the distance he could see a figure familiar getting out of the bar and making its way to the parking lot. He knew it was obviously you, your hair, the way you walked… he knew it by… by the heart that he once thought it was long gone._

 

_Shaking his head he cleared his mind, then he quickly shadow stepped closer to you without making a sound. When you opened the car door he entered using is wraith form to not be seen, going to the backseat._

 

_The music was too loud, the speed of the car was far from safe and he could see your eyes full of tears on the rearview mirror._

 

 _He noticed that you were driving to unknown area and the fact that_ _the rain was becoming heavy was a signal that if you kept on driving like you were you would probably have an accident._

 

_He was going to try to make you stop the car, but you made a sharp turn making the car fall the hill. He was in is wraith form, so he didn’t took any damage. When car stopped rolling he immediately made his way out of the car to help you._

 

_The moment you were out of he took off his trench coat to wrap it around you. He needed to take you somewhere safe, in the heat of the moment he decided to shadow step to his quarters. He knew that doing this would probably have consequences, but for now he didn't care much._

 

“You are not leaving me.” _he said while using all his power to teletransport the two of you._

 

_He felt weak when he made it to his quarters, but focusing on your injuries made him ignore that feeling. He couldn't trust anyone in Talon to help you, especially Moira, she would sure want to test something with you. So with all the knowledge that he has he treated your wounds and putted some bandages on you._

 

_After that he laid your body on his bed, covering it with the bed covers. Your body was almost full covert of bandages, yet you had an angelic expression. Taking of one of his gloves off he brush your hair, the softness of your hair made him smile. Taking off his mask he kissed your temple whispering._

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

_He left his mask on the nightstand and he walked to the mess he made to get the things he need to take care of your wounds, with a sighed he started to clean it. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower and change to more comfortable clothes._

 

_Walking back to his bedroom he noticed that you had a disturbed expresion now and your body was trembling, you were probably having a nightmare._

 

_He couldn’t help but make his way to the bed and join you, deep down he was afraid that you were going to get spooked, yet when he started to caress your hair while whispering sweet things to calm you down you cuddle to him. With a smile on his face he enjoyed the moment he was having with you._

 

_Then something incredible happened, for the first time in years he closed his eyes and actually fell asleep._

 

_For now he was happy to have you in his arms, but he knows that all this will change when you wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it : )  
> Have a good day/night/evening.


	4. 3. Time to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up in a strange place with some strange people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys, it is being awhile, a BIG while.
> 
> Frist of all, a HUGE thanks to every single you, 41 kudos and 469 reads are ALOT for a simple writer like me.
> 
> Any way I hope you will still be here for this fanfic, I know it is being awhile but I got busy. I just edited this chapter to post it. I have 1 more but I don't know when I will post it. I will be working on this fanfic when I am on holidays this christmas. Don't worry I will be posting more before 2020. Enjoy this chapter:)
> 
> If there is something wrong in this chapter just tell me. I love you guys you always make my day
> 
> Spanish words : (amiga - female friend)

**_*Reader .P.O.V.*_ **

 

You wake up to a female voice.

 

“So you are the reason he's been more edgy this days. Old habits die hard I guess.” you frowned.

 

_‘He? Who is she referring to? Wait, who is even talking?’_

 

Groaning you open your eyes to see a woman with half shaved hair smiling down at you. She has beautiful blue eyes, but everything else was purple, her clothes were purple, her the makeup was purple and even hair had purple _, ‘She must really love purple’_ you conclude.

 

“Oh, you are awake. I hope you had sweet dreams.” she tilted her head to the side making you nervous.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” you asked trying to look around.

 

“Don't worry, you are safe now. At least, if that is what he wants.” she mumbled the last part looking at some screens in front of her.

 

“What are you-”

 

“So, your name is (F/N) (L/N) and you were part of the Overwatch initially, but then you got inexplicably transferred to Blackwatch. You stayed there until things collapse. After Overwatch got shutdown you moved to (town) and started a new life. 

 

Been in Blackwatch made you unrecognisable for the public as a hero, which helped you have what you call a normal life. None of your old friends tried to reach for you and unfortunately you developed a really bad drinking habit.” she looked at your shocked face with a smirk and asked “Did I get anything wrong?” 

 

“H-How do you-”

 

“I know everything about everyone, _chica_ , so there is no need be so scared.” she said making the screens disappear. “You can call me Sombra, _amiga_.” she gave you a honest smile.

 

“W-What happened? Why am I here? Where am I exactly?” you asked.

 

“Do you remember anything?” she asked.

 

“The last thing I remember was entering a random bar to drink and clear my head.” you frowned trying to remember more things that happened.

 

"You had a car accident and you were lucky that he was there to save you. I mean I know that-”  
  
Before she could say anything else a red screen appeared in front of her with a danger signal on it. You couldn’t make out what it was, but because her eyes went wide you knew it was something bad thing.

 

“Shoot, it’s him. Sorry _amiga_ , I gotta go now.” she said.

 

You didn’t get to say a word before she despair in front of you.

 

You sit up, hissing from all the pain it was causing you. Looking at yourself you noticed that you had a simple black shirt that was way to big for you, there was bandages in your arms and you could also feel bandages on your torso and legs.

 

_‘Right, car accident’_ you remind yourself. 

 

Looking around you noticed that all the furniture in the bedroom was black and gray, the only other color in the room was the white papers that were on the desk at your right and the red numbers on the clock, on the nightstand next to you, saying ‘10:30’.

 

You tried to find a way to escape without anybody noticing, but at the end there was only a way to get out, the bedroom door, the same door the stranger that Sombra was talking about was going to enter from.

 

Before you could form a good plan to escape the door opened revealing a strange figure with some kind of strange white mask and a tray. You notice that the figure seemed to hesitate to approach you.

 

His slow heavy steps put you on edge, he could do anything to you. You feel back hit the headboard of the bed, your body was trembling. Now you started to wish that you still were the agent back in Blackwatch, you would be stronger, braver and more capable of handling this type of situations.

 

He stopped a few feet away from you, he stood there watching you and you did the same.

 

He was wearing a black armor, a black cloak, claw gloves, you didn’t doubt that he could rip your body in two with those, combat boots and most importantly a creepy white mask, all of him give you shivers. Looking at tray he carried you could see plates, so he must have to feed you.

 

“I brought you some food, you need to gain strength to heal faster.” he started to approach you slowly.

 

You didn’t move a muscle as he putted the tray in the nightstand next to you, then he left again, through the same door he came, making you relax and let go of the breath you didn’t know you were holding.

 

Taking a good look at the tray you see that there was an omelet and a glass of water. Taking a bit of the food you close your eyes, to savour the delicious taste. Picking up the tray to your lap you started to eat.

 

Eating made you somewhat forget about your fears, but even though you were still on alert for any kind of noise.

 

After eating, you put the tray on the nightstand and try to start think about what happened.

 

He saved you for a reason and since the girl knew  everything about your past, you didn't doubt that he also knew it.

 

But what did they want? Overwatch was shut down a long time ago, there is nothing left.

 

Nobody ever tried to contacted you after the fall and if they wanted to try the only way was to knock on your door because, you remember with grimace, that in one of your drunk days you threw the communicator device and it hit your tv.

 

You didn’t have the money to fix it or to buy a new tv, so you just let your it stay there, either way you didn’t use it, so why bother to even do something.

 

With a sigh you lay down looking at the ceiling, all you could do now was wait and hope not to get killed or tortured.


	5. 4. Bandages and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Reaper as to clean your bandages and in the meantime feelings and other things start to pop up.
> 
> Or 
> 
> Pov of Reaper about old and new things that happened in this fanfic
> 
> (I am not good at summaries, I am trying guys;-; I need a tutorial for this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!
> 
> I know that you were maybe expecting alot more from me, more than a chapter until 2020, but I haven been addicted to playing video games almost 24h a day (yeah folks no jokes there).
> 
> I am working on more chapters no worries.  
> But for now, see you in 2020 my friends, enjoy yours lives:)

**_*Gabriel .P.O.V.*_ **

 

_ Waking up to the sight of your sleepy face all snuggled up into him made him smile. He petted your hair, enjoying the moment of peace. _

 

_ Looking at the clock, the red digits from ‘06:30’, meaning it was time to get up and start the day. _

 

_ Groaning he carefully got up, trying not to wake you up, and made his way to the bathroom, to get himself ready. _

 

_ Exiting the bathroom in his iconical ‘reaper outfit’, he picked up his mask and went to the kitchen to eat something and go to the meeting with Doomfist. _

 

_ The meeting ended and he was the first to leave, taking large steps he to his quarters. _

 

_ When he got there, he looked at the time and decided that he should make some breakfast for you. With the tray of food in his hands he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable. _

 

_ Entering the room he immediately spotted you on the bed, your body was trembling and you were looking at him like a pray who knows it can't escape from it's fatal fate.  _

 

_ That fear in your eyes, he knew that fear, he had seen it before, when he was still Gabriel Reyes, he saw it one day when he was walking around the base to clean his mind and in the corner of his eye he saw a female recruit on the ground surrounded by other female recruits. _

 

_ 'Focus' he told himself. _

 

_ Making his way cautiously towards you, he made sure to try to calm down by telling you that he brought food for you, so that you could recover. _

 

_ He noticed some red spots on some of the bandages. So after putting the food trail on the nightstand he left the room to find the med kit. Unfortunately the moment he closed the door his mind started to whisper things to him. _

 

_ "~She is scared of you~" _

 

_ "~She hates you, like everybody else~" _

 

_ "~Kill her.  _ **_Kill her!!~_ ** _ " _

 

_ He shook his head, trying to ignore the voices. Ripping off his mask and gloves, he could feel and see a big amount of  smoke coming of him, making him feel dizzy and tired, he needed to be in control. _

 

_ Closing his eyes he took some deep breaths and after a while he could feel the smoke calming down, making him feel more calm and composed and with a sigh of relief he opened his eyes and went back to find the med kit.  _

 

_ Finding the med kit in the bathroom, he makes sure to check if it had everything he needed before going to see you again, picking up his mask on his way, not caring about the discarded gloves on the ground because, honestly, they gloves would only complicate things. _

 

_ Opening the door, he saw the way you quickly sit up on full alert mode, your eyes were scanning him trying to figure what he was going to do next. _

 

_ With a small smile he held up the medkit. _

 

“I notice some blood in your bandages.”  _ he said in a calming, but at the same time still terrifying voice  _ "So I need to see how the wounds are."

 

He watches your facial expression changing from terrified to a surprised one.

 

“Oh, I…”  _ you trailed off looking at your bandages and realizing that he was right. _

 

“Will you let me help you?”  _ he asked you to make sure that he had you consentment. _

 

_ You merely nod, not even looking at him. _

 

"How are you feeling?"  _ he asked while opening the medkit. _

 

"I don't know…"  _ he heard you murmur, with a slightly panic tone _ "In one moment I was at a bar and then I just woke here, in a weird bed with a creepy girl watching me, she started to say things to me and-"

 

_ He grabs your shoulders making you stop speaking and you look at his face, or rather is mask. There was pure fear in your eyes, he knew that you were terrified by all this, but you need to get over that fear, you have to start trusting in him, to let him treat you, so that he could finally make things right. _

 

"I am sorry."  _ you whisper. _

 

"Let's just focus on making sure the wounds are okay for now, okay?"

 

_ The miserable nod you give him made him want to cheer you up, but now is not the right time. _

 

“ When will that be?! ” _ a little voice in his head desperately asked. _

 

_ After he was done, he clean up the mess of the old bandages and pick up the tray to leave. When he was at the door he heard your small voice. _

 

“Thanks… for everything.”

 

_ And with a genuine smile behind his mask he answered. _

 

_ “Your welcome.”  he whispered and left the room. _

 


End file.
